Menage Me I'm A Mess
by Signora del Tempo
Summary: That's the italian version of a story that later on I will post in english to hopefully and it's just some random and sarcastic things that prove that sometimes is better when dreams stay what they are and avoid to become reality... Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Ziggler e Vickie erano sul ring a ridere di un Chris Jericho steso a terra, ma si zittirono bruscamene quando videro una ragazza correre giù per la rampa, scivolare sul ring e mettere KO Vickie con una stunner poi velocemente si inginocchiò vicino a Jericho e disse, rivolta a Ziggler:  
"Non è più divertente quando si è in parità numerica, vero?"  
"Tu chi saresti piccoletta?" chiese Ziggler con la sua solita aria strafottente  
"Sono quella che ti farà ingoiare la lingua se la chiami ancora piccoletta, hai capito finto biondo?" rispose lei guardandolo con gli occhi azzurri assottigliati in due fessure.  
Nel frattempo Jericho si era ripreso, almeno in parte, e leggermente incredulo mormorò:  
"Alexia? Cosa ci fai qui?"  
"Te lo spiego dopo" rispose la ragazza: "Ora, ce la fai ad alzarti?"  
"Credo di si." allora la giovane si alzò e disse:  
"Il mio nome è Alexia, ma se volete potete chiamarmi Lexi, sono la nuova diva WWE" poi si giro versò Dolph e aggiunse  
"Chi è che ruba la scena adesso?" dopo aver aiutato Jericho a rialzarsi si avvio verso l'entrata del back stage, una volta dietro le quinte Chris disse:  
"Wow Alexia, questo è stato decisamente Awesome!"  
"Ehy, l'unico awesome qui è Mike, io ho semplicemente mostrato a Ziggler quanto lui sia patetico." disse con l'espressione di chi sta sottolineando l'ovvio, poi Jericho riprese la parola:  
"Quindi tuo padre ha deciso di lasciarti unire alla WWE!"  
"Be', non esattamente." tentennò la ragazza  
"Cosa hai fatto Lexi?"  
"Diciamo che sono scappata di casa."  
"Tu… tu sei scappata di casa? E poi ti fai vedere in TV? Tuo padre sarà qui in 2 ore e nel frattempo avrà allertato tutta la federazione."  
"Lo so Chris ok?! Ma non ci posso fare niente questo e ciò che sono e mio padre deve farsene una ragione, ci ho provato con le buone adesso è tempo di usare le cattive, quando verrà qui tra due ore sarò qui ad attenderlo" prima che il ragazzo potesse replicare videro camminare verso di loro un Triple H 'leggermente' infuriato che disse:  
"Alexia Katherine Austin, tu sei scappata di casa e hai interrotto uno show come me lo spieghi?!"  
"Diciamo che a 22anni uno vuole fare un po' come gli pare ed evadere, letteralmente, da casa sua, ecco, io ho seguito questo schema, mettiamola così…" disse mettendo su la migliore faccia da gatto con gli stivali di Shreck che le riuscisse, il che ebbe un minimo d'effetto sul COO dato che sembrò calmarsi, dopo di che riprese  
"Ok, e adesso la tua mente 'geniale' cosa ha intenzione di fare?"  
"Convincere mio padre a lasciarmi qui."  
"In che modo esattamente?" lo scetticismo era ovvio nella voce del COO, Alexia era un'ottima lottatrice, ma il padre non aveva sentito ragioni fino a quel momento e non sarebbe stato così semplice convincerlo  
"Improvviserò."  
"Chi me lo ha fatto fare, prima Punk e ora tu, prima o poi impazzirò, me lo sento"  
"Noooo, non dire così Hunter, diciamo che pazzo lo sei già puoi solo peggiorare" disse Lexi dando pacche ironiche sulla schiena di Triple H.

La ragazza che ha appena deliberatamente interrotto uno degli show della federazione di wrestling più famosa al mondo sono io, lasciate che mi presenti Alexia Katherine Austin, si, Austin come Stone Cold Steve Austin e, nel caso ve lo steste chiedendo si, sono sua figlia e no, lui non è decisamente come appariva in televisione, non prendetela nel verso sbagliato, solo che è un padre "leggermente" iperprotettivo e non ha mai capito quando smettersela e io sapevo bene che se quella bravata non avesse funzionato mi sarei ritrovata chiusa in casa con tanto di sbarre alle finestre e tanti saluti al fatto che ormai avevo 22 anni; proprio per questo motivo non potei impedire a un brivido di percorrermi la spina dorsale quando il mio telefono squillò segnalando l'arrivo di un messaggio.  
Lo aprii con estrema calma, non essendo esattamente felice di averlo ricevuto così in fretta, sulla finestra di dialogo apparve solo una parola, che in ogni caso faceva presumere quanto mio padre potesse essere arrabbiato, la parola era "esci." Chiaro e conciso, pensai sarcasticamente avviandomi verso l'uscita, seguita dallo sguardo preoccupato di Chris.  
Camminavo a testa alta perchè non è da me buttarmi giù, però sapevo benissimo cosa mi aspettava per cui pensavo a tutte le punizioni possibili ed immaginabili che mi avrebbe potuto dare mio padre, preso da così tanta ira; ero sovrappensiero ma una spallata improvvisa mi riportò al mondo reale.  
Mi girai di scatto per vedere chi mi avesse urtato e possibilmente anche per infamarlo ben bene visto che il mio umore non era dei migliori, però vidi una ragazza dai capelli corti e scuri, sfrecciare su uno skateboard urlando scusa, probabilmente era indirizzato a me quindi non mantenendo i nervi saldi per evitare di inseguirla e usarla come sacco da boxe continuai a camminare, finché non mi ritrovai davanti alla macchina di mio padre, il quale abbassò il finestrino, pronto a dirmene quattro per via della mia "sventata azione".

Part.2 Erin

Ero di fretta e non riuscivo a pensare ad altro che a quel pignolo di mio cugino che mi avrebbe rimproverato per ore sul mio ritardo; non badavo a niente e a nessuno e credo di non essere mai andata così veloce sul mio skate ma ehi, c'è sempre una prima volta.  
Ero appena entrata nel palazzetto ma continuai la mia corsa a tutta velocità senza nemmeno guardare dove stessi andando, per cui diedi varie spallate e pestai un paio di piedi qua e la, ma tra un per messo e un scusi tanto, arrivai a destinazione.  
Cercai di frenare ma andavo troppo veloce per cui quello sbruffone di mio cugino mi prese per un braccio e mi fece fermare di botto, lasciando il mio skate vagare per altri 20 metri!  
"Ok che sei forte, ma strattonarmi così non è molto di classe"  
"Dove sei stata? Saresti dovuta essere qui 30 minuti fa!"  
Ero consapevole di avere torto, ma sono una tipa molto orgogliosa, per cui invece di chiedere scusa, portai avanti la mia lotta persa già in partenza:  
"Non posso crederci! Io abbandono amici e famiglia per venire a stare da te, e tu mi rimproveri per ogni minima cosa? Non capisci quanto sono turbata emotivamente?"  
Seguii una finta lacrima e successivamente un sorrisino da parte di entrambi che fu seguito dalla mia confessione:  
"scusa John, stavo suonando e ho perso di vista il tempo che passava."  
Mio cugino ed io ci abbracciammo.  
"Erin sei davvero una grande attrice, stavo quasi per sentirmi in colpa ma ... ti perdono."  
In poco tempo il sui abbraccio divenne una stretta micidiale:  
"John ehi ... così mi fai male!"  
"Ahhahaha ora ti ho perdonata!"  
Mi chiamo Erin, ho 19 anni ed ho da poco abbandonato la scuola per andare a vivere con il mio cuginone, il famoso John Cena! Eh già, voi lo conoscete come il mitico wrestler della WWE ma la verità è che John è un ragazzino troppo cresciuto ed iperprotettivo, a cui ovviamente voglio un mondo di bene.  
"Allora, com'è andato il viaggio?" chiese John, squadrandomi da capo a piedi come per valutare le mie condizioni fisiche  
"Tutto bene Johnny, se non contiamo il fatto che il tipo seduto di fianco a me in aereo russava come uno Snorlax." dissi, guadagnandomi un'occhiata stranita da parte di mio cugino "Dai John, non mi dire che non hai mai giocato a Pokèmon!" esclamai sorpresa  
"Mi dispiace deluderti ma no, non ci ho mai giocato, ma ora ci sei tu che mi puoi costringere, quindi suppongo che mi ritroverò a giocarci presto…" mi rispose sorridendo  
Replicai con un sorriso ed un secondo abbraccio.  
Il motivo per cui ho abbandonato gli studi è per il semplice fatto che io e la scuola non ci apparteniamo, questo perchè ho sempre pensato di avere molto più sale in zucca io di tutte quelle marionette sedute dietro alla cattedra e questo pensiero mi ha sempre spinto a ribattere e a trovare da dire con ogni "autorità" scolastica.  
Mentre John mi faceva domande sui miei genitori, per sapere un po' come ci andava la a Denver, una voce si intromise nella nostra conversazione: "John dobbiamo parlare!"  
Io come ho già detto, sono una che non ama farsi mettere i piedi in testa e faccio molta fatica a stare zitta nel momento in cui avrei qualcosa da dire, ed essere interrotta così mentre discutevo con mio cugino, non mi aveva certo fatto piacere.  
Mi girai lentamente e cominciai a fissare il terzo in comodo della mia chiacchierata.  
"Ehm ... ti serve qualcosa?" disse "l'intruso". Io stavo zitta a braccia conserte con gli occhi spalancati  
"Ok senti non ho voglia di parlare con te, chiunque tu sia, ma con Cena." non fece in tempo a finire la frase che io replicai  
"Ah immagino, è bellissimo parlare con lui per cui se mi fai continuare la conversazione te ne sarei grata." John mi mise la mano davanti alla bocca e mi prese in braccio per portarmi altrove e si allontanò dicendo  
"Scusa Phil, ne parliamo dopo, scusa, scusa."  
"Stare zitta mai tu ? Son passati 10 anni ma ancora tu non sei cambiata!"  
"Che avrei dovuto fare, lasciargliela passare? L'educazione non è un optional sai?" mio cugino fece un sospiro  
"Ascolta, ora io vado a prepararmi per il match, tu aspettami nello spogliatoio e vedi non ammazzare nessuno ok?" risi  
"Ci proverò! Buona fortuna, torna tutto intero altrimenti al cinema ci dovrò andare sola soletta." John si allontanò ed io mi diressi verso gli spogliatoi con lo skate sotto braccio, sperando di non incontrare altri guasta feste come Phil.


	2. Chapter 2

Part.3 Alexia  
Non sono stupida, ma nemmeno codarda, per cui non entrai nell'auto ma mi appoggiai al tettuccio con molta nonchalance.  
Dopo pochi secondi il finestrino si abbassò lentamente:  
"Hai intenzione di salire?"  
"In effetti no, non ne ho voglia ..." replicai  
"Senti non ho voglia di discutere per cui sali e andiamo a casa!"  
"What?!"  
"Alexia Katherine Austin, non sto scherzando!"  
Non mi piace vederlo arrabbiato ma la tentazione di rispondergli era troppa: "What?!"  
"Lexi Sali!"  
"NO! Io resto qui! Tu hai vissuto il tuo sogno, non vedo perchè io non possa realizzare il mio!"  
Era la pura verità, in una sola frase ho espresso tutto quello che provavo da ben 4anni, tutto ciò che mi tenevo dentro per non deluderlo, per renderlo orgoglioso, ma la verità è che il mio sogno era seguire il suo esempio e diventare un esempio a mia volta.  
"So che l'idea che tua figlia rischi di farsi male ti terrorizza, ma non è un buon motivo per non lasciarmi vivere la mia vita!"  
So che mi ascoltava, sapeva che avevo ragione, ma ero quasi sicura che come al solito non mi avrebbe dato retta.  
"Ok..."  
"Ecco, come sempre tu non ... aspetta cosa?" non potevo credere che mi avesse detto quella parola apparentemente insulsa, ma per me così importante  
"Ho detto ok, è giusto che tu faccia le tue esperienze, ed anche se non mi piace l'idea ... è giusto che sia tu a scegliere."  
Ok, mi sembrava impossibile da credere, ma era vero, il mio sogno si stava per realizzare,ed anche se ero scioccata ed entusiasta della notizia, mi limitai a rispondere con un grazie.  
Mio padre mi sorrise e dopo aver tirato su il finestrino si allontanò ed io, piena di energia, tornai dentro al palazzetto.  
Mentre saltellavo in giro per il backstage incontrai Punk:  
"Ehi, come mai così felice?"  
"Indovina chi è la nuova Divas della WWE?"  
"La tizia che parlava prima con Cena?"  
"Ehm ... no ... io ... scusa: chi?"  
"No lascia perdere, comunque complimenti! Finalmente realizzi il tuo sogno! ... aspetta ... e tuo padre?"  
"Mi ha dato l'approvazione!" ci fu un momento di silenzio  
"Sul serio?"  
"Giuro! Anche io sono tutt'ora incredula, ma è la pura verità."  
Phil mi abbracciò ed io continuai a saltellare per i backstage fino ad arrivare agli spogliatoi.  
Entrai e vedi una ragazza stesa su un tavolo con la testa che le penzolava da destra a sinistra, giocando con un video game; la cosa mi sembrava assai strana ma non dissi niente ma poi andai a inciampare su uno skateboard che mi fece quasi cadere a terra:  
"Ma che ... !" La ragazza si alzò di botto e mi venne incontro:  
"Oh scusami tanto, l'ho lasciato in mezzo"  
"Oh ma oggi c'è qualcuno che tenta di uccidermi?"  
"Perchè? Che altro ti è successo?"  
"Ah niente se non che una tipa in skate mi ha ... aspetta ... ma eri tu ! Vuoi morire per caso!?" La ragazza si allontanò e alzò il sopracciglio alla The Rock  
"Aspetta aspetta ... ah si mi ricordo!"  
"Bene pensa io, mi hai travolta!"  
"Mi pare di averti chiesto scusa..."  
"Mi pare che dopo di questa, delle scuse me ne infischio!"  
"Woh ... qualcuno è girato parecchio! Be se proprio vuoi saperlo neanche a me è andata troppo bene, mi sono appena trasferita e quell'ebete di mio cugino mi ha già mollata qui, inoltre ho trovato da dire con Brooks!"  
Spalancai gli occhi: "Con Phil? Perchè mai? ... vabbè lascia perdere, ti perdono ma se lo fai un'altra volta di faccio una Stunner!"  
"Ahahahah scusa ma non riesco ad avere paura se penso alla scena."  
La lite divenne una chiacchierata amichevole:  
"Piacere mi chiamo Alexia" le allungai la mano  
"Piacere, sono Erin" mi strinse la mano  
"Che ci fai qui a vegetare nello spogliatoio?"  
"Ah niente, aspetto che John finisca di farsi prendere a calci per poi andare al cinema." tutt'un tratto feci vari collegamenti :  
"John Cena è tuo cugino?"  
"Già ..."  
"Ed eri tu la tipa di cui mi parlava Phil!"  
"Credo di si, ma ehi che ha detto? Perchè potrei demolirlo!"  
"Tranquilla niente di offensivo" lei mi sorrise  
"Tu invece che ci fai qui?"  
"Io sono una Divas"  
"Ma non ti ho mai visto!"  
"Sono nuova" La conversazione fu interrotta da John che entrò nello spogliatoio  
"Scusate, ma ... dai Erin muoviti che andiamo"  
"Oh eccolo l'eroe di guerra! Facciamo che ti lavi prima di venire al cinema? Grondi di sudore!" John replicò  
"Facciamo che eviti di fare sarcasmo, visto che sono stanco morto?"  
"Dai che scherzo ... ah John ti presento …"  
"Ciao Lexi"

Part.4 Erin  
Ehm ... ooook ... John aveva chiamato per nome quella ragazza da me considerata nuova e la cosa mi aveva perplessa  
"Si ... come fai a conoscerla?!"  
"Semplice, è la figlia di Stone Cold" ... WHAT!? No sul serio, cosa? Ero rimasta scioccata dalla notizia, insomma la figlia di uno dei miei idoli, stava quasi per cadere sul mio skate ... ehm ... non è il massimo ma dai, io adoro Austin!  
"Ah ... sei la figlia di Austin ... dirmelo ti costava molto?" lei mi guardò stupefatta  
"Pensavo lo sapessi, ed anche se non lo sapevi, ci saresti dovuta arrivare quando parlavo di Stunner"  
In effetti Lexi aveva ragione, ma la logica ed io non abbiamo un gran feeling, per cui mi limitai a sorridere, salutarla, prendere il mio skate e andarmene insieme a John verso casa.  
Una volta arrivati all'abitazione John si infilò sotto la doccia ed io mi misi, come mio solito, a giocare alla Play Station.  
Non sembra affatto ma posso essere considerata una vera e propria nerd, inoltre sono un'intenditrice di Batman, che è la mia religione.  
John uscì dal bagno "A cosa giochi?"  
"Batman Arkham City, vuoi che ti stracci anche in questo gioco?"  
"No non serve, ci ha già pensato Phil"  
Quest'ultima frase mi ha fatto arrabbiare parecchio, è il primo giorno che sono qui e già ho trovato chi mi fa girare le scatole "Spero tu stia scherzando?"  
"No no, è un mito a quel gioco"  
"Vorresti dire che se la cava ..."  
"No, è mitico!"  
Se interrompermi durante una conversazione mi snerva, sapere che c'è qualcuno più bravo di me nei video giochi mi fa proprio infuriare!  
"Che facciamo andiamo o vuoi restare li davanti ?" John aveva ragione, era troppo tempo che stavo davanti allo schermo e non ho mai fatto tardi in vita mia al cinema, per cui presi la felpa e uscii dalla stanza.  
Arrivati al cinema prendemmo i biglietti e poi andammo a prendere da mangiare; c'era una fila pazzesca alla cassa ma ora che il mio cuginone aveva scelto cosa prendere, sarebbe smaltita in fretta, passava in ogni scaffale dicendo: no, è troppo calorico, no è troppo dolce, no così non mangio niente ecc ecc.  
Io mi ero parecchio stancata di ascoltarlo per cui andai per i fatti miei aspettando che scegliesse cosa comprare.  
Presi dei pop-corn e poi mi diressi verso il frigorifero con le bibite; mentre aspettavo che quello davanti a me prendesse la sua bevanda, abbassai la testa per guardare il cellulare e quando lo misi via mi trovai davanti il "terzo incomodo/avversario di video game".  
"Ah ... ciao" non sapevo se rispondergli o non degnarlo nemmeno di uno sguardo ma l'educazione me l'hanno insegnata per cui risposi  
"Ciao." presi una coca-cola dal frigorifero  
"Ancora arrabbiata"  
"No, mi è passata, non ti do così tanto peso" lui sorrise e quando mi girai per andarmene mi disse una cosa che non avrebbe dovuto dire "Bella la maglia di Batman, è una delle poche mode decenti di voi ragazze"  
"Stai scherzando spero, Batman non è una moda... è religione!" la nostra conversazione venne interrotta da un voce  
"Eyh Chris, sembra che abbiamo ritrovato Phil!" esclamo la voce di Alexia che spuntò dalla folla sulle spalle di Chris  
"Alex, perchè sei sopra Jericho?" chiese Punk osservandola  
"Non avevo voglia di camminare, è in più se tu non ci mettessi gli anni a sceglierti una bibita magari non saremmo dovuti venire a cercarti."  
"Si amico, è proprio tutta colpa tua se mi devo tenere in spalla questa bambina troppo cresciuta." scherzò Chris mettendo giù Lexi  
"Oh Erin, ci sei anche tu, sei qui da sola?" mi chiese quest'ultima  
"No, in realtà sono qui con mio cugino. Ma pare che Punk non sia il solo a metterci secoli per decidere cosa bere." risposi  
"Eyh gente, cos'è questo cinema? Un raduno di wrestler?" chiese John arrivando con le braccia piene di snack  
"Be' John, alla faccia della dieta eh? Cosa ci hai messo vent'anni a fare se poi ti sei comprato l'intero bar?" disse Alexia ridendo e avviandosi verso la sala seguita da tutti noi.


	3. Chapter 3

Parte 5 Alexia  
Tra un commento e l'altro giungemmo all'intervallo. Decisi di andare a prendere altre bibite dato che io e Phil avevamo già finito le nostre; c'era un mucchio di gente ma un biondone si distingueva dalla massa :  
"Mhh … quello mi sembra il finto biondo" pensai tra me e me, ed ogni dubbio scomparve quando accanto a lui vidi la "cougarotta" Vickie. Feci finta di niente e continuai a camminare verso il frigo delle bibite, finchè non sentì una voce molto fastidiosa dire:  
"Guarda chi si vede, la piccoletta che gioca a fare la wrestler." mi voltai, inarcai il sopracciglio e risposi  
"Guarda chi si vede il finto biondo e il cessone, come mai avete degnato il cinema della vostra presenza? Che c'è Ziggy, l'amichetto non risponde più ai comandi?" dissi esibendomi in un ghigno sarcastico che avrebbe fatto invidia a Phil  
"Invece tu perché sei qui, che c'è tra te e Jericho non è andata in porto?"  
"In realtà… no, in realtà non vedo cosa te ne dovrebbe importare Nemeth, tu ti dovresti preoccupare solo di riuscire a combinare qualcosa con una come "Quella"… e fidati… io la vedo molto difficile, ma se a te piace quel genere…" in quel momento sentì la voce di Phil chiamarmi "Lexi! L'intervallo è finito da un pezzo, ti sei persa per andare a prendere le bibite?! Stavo morendo di sete!"  
"Guarda che ti potevi scomodare, alzare il tuo bel culetto dalla poltrona e venirti a prenderti la tua carissima Pepsi da solo."  
"Lo sai che perdere un film per me è un'eresia!" disse mettendo su una faccia da cane bastonato che non gli si addiceva per niente  
"Allora te la fai con il campione! Non ti facevo arrivista!" si intromise il "Biondo" facendomi sfortunatamente ricordare che c'era anche lui  
"Eyh, io non ti facevo così idiota ma, fella, tutti possiamo sbagliare. E comunque, mi spieghi perché sto ancora parlando con qualcuno che non merita la mia attenzione, vai a passarti la serata con Vickie, e buona fortuna per il post-cinema!" dissi ghignante, mentre Punk si affiancava a me e mi batteva il cinque dicendo  
"Complimenti per la Pipe Bomb, finalmente non sarò il solo a parlare in modo schietto in WWE"  
"Amico per favore, sono pur sempre figlia di mio padre, e non posso deluderlo in questo modo, almeno a livello di faccia tosta mi devo ispirare alla sua."  
"Eih ragazzi!" ci raggiunsero le voci degli altri "Si può sapere quanto ci vuole a comprare una bibita? Ormai il film è finito." disse Erin  
"Ho incontrato Nemeth mentre stavo comprando le bibite e ho avuto un piccolo scambio di idee con lui e la Guerrero." risposi io ghignando per poi aggiungere  
"Comunque non c'era bisogno di mandarmi Phil come squadra di soccorso… Ancora non riesco a perdermi al cinema.!" conclusi passandomi una mano tra i capelli tinti di blu

Parte 6 Erin  
"No, hai ragione tu ti perdi solo nei palazzi di Arkham Asylum…" le rispose sarcastico Punk  
"Senti mr Io Sono Batman, quei palazzi sono tutti uguali okay. E in più io e il mio senso dell'orientamento non siamo mai andati troppo d'accordo." disse lei, dandogli una lieve spallata; non potei trattenermi dal ridere e mi beccai due occhiate fulminanti da parte dei due diretti interessati, ma cos'erano, fratelli separati alla nascita?  
I miei pensieri furono interrotti da Alex che se ne uscì con un  
"Ragazzi, noi torniamo in albergo, ci si vede dopodomani al limite oppure ci sentiamo per un'uscita, bye!" dopo di che abbracciando me e mio cugino si dileguò tra la folla del cinema seguita da Punk e Jericho, tuttavia notai un particolare sul punto in cui fossero ricaduti gli occhi di mio cugino mentre la ragazza si allontanava e mi lasciai scappare una risatina  
"Cosa stavi guardando Johnny? Perché sembravi moolto interessato." mi beccai una "lieve" gomitata nel fianco e John rispose  
"Smettila Erin, è difficile evitare di guardare certe cose…" rispose John ghignando e beccandosi uno scappellotto da parte mia  
"Ma com'è che Alex non esce con le altre Divas?"  
"Non è che il suo QI e il loro combacino perfettamente …e poi tu non l'hai mai vista su un ring suppongo, è una delle poche ragazze tra Raw e Smackdown che sa cosa vuol dire fare wrestling, per un periodo si è allenata con me e Edge e ti posso assicurare che è molto più forte di quello che sembra." Ci pensai per qualche secondo, probabilmente John aveva ragione e, tenendo in considerazione il fatto che Lexi era la figli di Stone Cold, probabilmente con le altre Divas non aveva nulla a che fare  
"Senti John, ma Alex e Punk stanno insieme?" chiesi a mio cugino genuinamente curiosa di capire le dinamiche del loro rapporto, John scoppiò a ridere  
"Spero tu stia scherzando, sono come fratello e sorella; bisticciano per qualsiasi cosa e Punk è iperprotettivo." Mi rispose, dandomi una lieve spintarella verso l'uscita del cinema

Parte 7 Alexia  
Ero stesa sul letto ad ascoltare la musica, sarebbe stato l'ideale se non fosse che erano le 3 del mattino e il sonno non aveva proprio intenzione di farmi visita; avevo sempre sofferto d'insonnia, quindi non è che fosse una cosa nuova, ma dato che alle 8 avevo gli allenamenti speravo di farmi almeno cinque o sei ore di sonno, speranze vane dato che il mio cervello non voleva saperne di spegnersi. Decisi di alzarmi e di andare a fare una passeggiata per l'albergo, magari anche qualcuno degli altri aveva il mio stesso problema e avrei beccato qualcuno con cui fare due chiacchiere, anche se ne dubitavo, afferrai uno dei "Lanterna Verde" posati sulla mia valigia e dopo essermi infilata una felpa mi avviai verso il bar aperto 24/24 dell'albergo, ordinai una pepsi (le pessime abitudini che mi aveva attaccato quel beota del mio migliore amico) e mi sedetti in un angolo del locale con il fumetto tra le mani, ero a metà della mia lettura quando il mio telefono vibrò per avvisarmi dell'arrivo di un messaggio  
"_Non riesci a dormire?_" era di Phillip, mi guardai intorno per cercarlo ma non lo rintracciai  
"_Neanche tu pare, ma come lo sai?_" risposi digitando di fretta  
_"Sono al bancone, genio, allora, posso venirmi a sedere al tavolo o il fumetto richiede le tue attenzioni?_" feci scorrere lo sguardo sul bancone e notai la familiare figura di Phil che ordinava da bere  
_„__Certo che ti puoi venire a sedere, beota, non è che sia la mia massima ispirazione finire il credito per messaggiare con te quando sei a sette metri._" conclusi bloccando nuovamente lo schermo del telefono e leggendo velocemente le ultime tre pagine del fumetto, proprio mentre lo stavo richiudendo sentii la sedia di fronte a me spostarsi, segno che Phil si era deciso a muoversi dal bancone  
"Come mai sveglia a quest'ora?" chiese accomodandosi meglio sulla sedia e prendendo un sorso dalla sua pepsi  
"Non riesco a dormire, non che sia una novità ne per me ne per te." risposi sorridendo  
"Un'altra che soffre d'insonnia? Inizi ad assomigliarmi troppo, mi devo preoccupare?"  
"Dovevo ridere Phil?" chiesi ghignando sarcasticamente  
"Dai che scherzo; allora, sei pronta per l'allenamento di domani? Non vorrai mica sembrare una qualsiasi Divas spero, sei la figlia di uno dei migliori wrestler della WWE."  
"Neanche dopo una notte in bianco potrei passare per una delle altre Divas Punk, sai perché? Perché io ho effettivamente idea di cosa significa combattere. Trovami una di quelle ragazzine che ne abbia anche solo una vaga consapevolezza." dissi, la modestia non era mai stata il mio forte ma principalmente ciò che avevo detto era vero, le Divas ne sapevano del loro lavoro quanto un clown ne sa di fisica quantistica.  
"Almeno sai che gimmick ti ritrovi dal prossimo show? McMahon ti metterà sicuramente in coppia con qualcuno; hai troppo potenziale per essere solo una Divas, sai anche recitare bene."  
"Non ne ho la più pallida idea, anche se probabilmente hai ragione, mi troverò a fare da manager a qualcuno di voi, spero non qualche idiota come Ziggler…" dissi finendo il bicchiere di Pepsi e stiracchiandomi  
"Magari potresti finire a farmi da manager, potresti lavorare con il Best in The World." disse, prendendo in giro la sua stessa gimmick  
"Quello sarebbe figo, avrebbe anche un senso dato che siamo entrambi Straight Edge, sia mai che McMahon la pensa come noi ci potremmo trovare a lavorare insieme Phil… Non sarebbe così male." dissi alzandomi dalla sedia, sarei rimasta volentieri a parlare con Phil, ma io avevo seriamente bisogno di dormire almeno un'oretta giusto per non arrivare agli allenamenti pallida come un cencio.  
"Se aspetti un secondo ti accompagno alla tua stanza." disse bevendo a sua volta l'ultimo sorso della bibita e lasciando la mancia sul tavolo  
"Signorina, se vuole concedermi l'onore." disse scherzosamente porgendomi il braccio e strappandomi una sana risata  
"Molto volentieri signore…" risposi accettando il braccio che mi porgeva, Punk era decisamente uno dei miei migliori amici e una delle persone più simpatiche che conoscessi, quando passavi oltre la stronzaggine che ostentava praticamente con chiunque s'intende, tra una chiacchiera e l'altra arrivammo davanti alla porta della mi stanza  
"Be, direi che ora che ho scortato la gentil fanciulla alla salvezza mi ritirerò nei miei alloggi." disse, lasciandomi il braccio  
"Senti Phil, dato che la "gentil fanciulla" non ha sonno e ha del cibo spazzatura in valigia, ti va di venire a vedere un film? Sempre che non sia tu quello che ha sonno, in tal caso non ti tratterrò oltre e ti lascerò raggiungere in pace la tua stanza…" l'abitudine mi aveva insegnato che se io e Phil eravamo ancora svegli alle 4 il fatto che uno di noi si addormentasse era altamente improbabile ed era sempre meglio passare le notti in bianco a chiacchierare piuttosto che non fare nulla  
"Direi che dato che sono nella stessa situazione accetto volentieri Alex, ma seriamente, sei sicura di non dover dormire prima degli allenamenti?" chiese mentre oltrepassava la soglia  
"Al limite ti uso come cuscino Punk." dissi sorridendo e vedendolo ghignare leggermente.


	4. Chapter 4

_ La Mattina Dopo_

Alex si rigirò, era entrata in quello stato di dormiveglia in cui a malapena ti rendevi conto di chi eri e fu svegliata bruscamente quando, dall'altro lato del letto matrimoniale della sua camera trovò, non uno spazio vuoto come sarebbe dovuto essere ma, una figura maschile.  
Una figura maschile che si voltò verso di lei e se la tirò contro nel sonno, e sempre suddetta figura maschile rispondeva al nome di Phillip Jack Brooks o, per renderla più semplice, CM Punk.  
Dato che ormai era sveglia Lexi decise di dare un'occhiata all'orario, lei e Phil avevano fatto tardi guardando l'ultimo Batman di Nolan e adesso ovviamente rischiavano di essere in ritardo, erano le sette e mezza e alle otto avrebbero avuto l'appuntamento con gli altri per allenarsi, si decise a svegliare Phil prima che entrambi fossero presi in giro per sempre da Cristopher Irvine altresì detto Chris Jericho, non sarebbe stata la prima volta che collassavano alle 6.30 del mattino e poi arrivavano in ritardo e Chris, nonostante sapesse che il loro rapporto non andasse oltre l'amicizia si divertiva, fin troppo a fare battutine.  
"Punk…Punk…Phil! Siamo in ritardo!" disse, liberandosi dalla presa dell'amico e scendendo dal letto stiracchiandosi continuò  
"Non so tu ma io non ho voglia di sorbirmi le battutine di Chris." l'ultima frase aveva avuto più effetto delle precedenti in quanto la ragazza vide Phil aprire e gli occhi e guardarla con aria spaesata  
"Di cosa stai parlando Lexie?" chiese, tirandosi a sedere e osservando la ragazza che già armeggiava con il borsone da ginnastica  
"In venticinque minuti dobbiamo essere in palestra con gli altri Punk; puoi riuscire a tornare alla tua stanza e prepararti o devo trovare una scusa per cui farai tardi?" chiese infilando un paio di jeans, una t-shirt e un asciugamano nel borsone  
"Non mettermi fretta Alex, sei tu quella che ha proposto di vedere un film alle 4 del mattino." rispose alzandosi a sua volta dal letto con un grugnito infastidito che fece sogghignare Alex, vedere uno come Phil effettivamente svegliarsi era uno spettacolo più unico che raro più che dormire quelli come loro riposavano gli occhi, il cervello raramente si disconnetteva dal resto del corpo.  
"Hai dormito 'sto giro almeno." disse chiudendo il borsone e afferrando un paio di shorts da ginnastica verde acido e un top nero.  
"Già, erano mesi che non dormivo così bene, sei un ottimo cuscino Lexie." disse lanciandole un'occhiatina sarcastica  
"Ah … Ah. Muoviti Punk io non ho seriamente intenzione di sopportare le battutine di Jericho." disse avviandosi verso il bagno e sentendo la risata di Punk prima del suono del chiudersi della porta.

Parte 8 Erin

"Erin… Erin!" mi svegliò mio cugino scrollandomi per una spalla  
"Che vuoi John?" rifiutandomi di aprire gli occhi e mugolando infastidita, nessuno mi doveva svegliare prima delle 10.00 quando ero in vacanza  
"Tra 20 minuti io mi vedo con gli altri in palestra, volevo sapere se avevi intenzione di venire anche tu." aprii un occhio che strizzai subito infastidita dalla luce solare  
"Cosa ci dovrei venire a fare in palestra? Io mica devo fare wrestling." dissi scacciando via la sua mano dalla mia spalla  
"Già, ma potresti vedere Daniel mentre si allena, ti farebbe così schifo?" chiese, il maledetto sapeva della mia "cottarella" per Daniel Bryan  
"Okay … okay… dammi dieci minuti e ci vediamo di sotto." dissi alzandomi e facendogli segno di uscire.  
Scavai tra le mie valigie finché non trovai un paio di jeans slavati e una t-shirt nera, completai il look con le mie amatissime scarpe da skate e mi sistemai i capelli in una coda alta, scesi per raggiungere mio cugino e addentai al volo un biscotto prima di salire in macchina e partire verso la palestra. Dopo un interminabile discussione con John sulla musica da ascoltare in auto; quando lo avrebbe capito che il rap non è adatto alle persone della sua età? giungemmo alla palestra.  
All'interno vi erano già diversi wrestler tra cui lo Shield al completo, Daniel Bryan e Jericho quello che mi sorprese però fu la mancanza delle figure di Alexia e di Phillip; non feci in tempo a finire di formulare questo pensiero che sentii il loro solito bisticciare provenire dall'entrata della palestra, Alex si fermò nel mezzo di una frase quando mi notò, sposto la sua attenzione da Punk a me e disse  
"Erin? Tu cosa ci fai qui? Hai deciso di allenarti con noi?" mi voltai per risponderle e mi immobilizzai, dal suo 1.74 di statura mi superava di almeno mezza testa, le gambe lunghe e toniche erano coperte da degli shorts verdi e il busto era messo in evidenza da un top da ginnastica nero, hai piedi aveva un paio di reebook molto simili a quelle che usava John sul ring e capii perché sembrava che tutti i wrestler le ruotassero attorno, era bella, anche struccata e vestita da se era brava a lottare almeno quanto sembrava era degna erede di suo padre  
"Decisamente no, sono venuta a dare sostegno morale a mio cugino." dissi, indicando John che stava uscendo dagli spogliatoi in quel momento  
"Gli servirà il tuo sostegno dopo che lo avrò battuto" disse Punk ghignando e beccandosi una gomitata da Alex  
"Prima devi riuscire a battere me, ricordi?" disse, guardandolo con un sopracciglio alzato, Punk le passò un braccio tatuato attorno alle spalle e rispose ghignando sarcasticamente  
"Non prenderla male Alex, ma tu non puoi competere con il Best In The World."  
"Già, in effetti Chris l'ultima volta mi ha battuto." rispose con lo stesso ghigno, scrollandosi di dosso il braccio di Punk e avviandosi verso lo Shield, non riuscii a trattenermi dal ridere alla faccia che fece Punk; lui e Alex erano semplicemente troppo divertenti da guardare, lo straight edge mi scoccò un'occhiata obliqua prima di chiedermi, senza abbandonare il suo solito ghigno  
"Quindi ti piace Bryan eh?" anche senza vedermi sapevo di essere diventata fucsia, chi glielo aveva detto?  
"Se vuoi vi presento ma spero tu sia a conoscenza del fatto che è ancora fidanzato con Brie, quei due sembrano usciti da un dannato romanzo rosa..." stava parlando con me tuttavia i suoi occhi seguivano, con sguardo quasi apprensivo, i movimenti di Alex che stava correndo sul tapis-roulant mentre chiacchierava allegramente con Roman Reigns, sembrava perfettamente a suo agio con ognuno di loro e mi domandavo quante volte fosse già stata in quell'ambiente, se non come atleta, come amica di qualcuno o per allenarsi.  
"No grazie Punk, credo di potercela fare da sola, non ti preoccupare." quell'uomo sapeva essere altamente insopportabile quando voleva e in quel momento si stava decisamente impegnando, lo vidi infilarsi gli auricolari e raggiungere mio cugino ai pesi mentre io me ne rimanevo in piedi senza sapere esattamente cosa fare. Sarebbe stata decisamente una lunga mattinata…

Parte 9 Alexia  
Raggiunsi in fretta l'angolo della palestra occupato dal gruppo formato da Colby, Jon e Joe, altresì conosciuti come Shield e venni accolta dai saluti calorosi dei tre, be' diciamo di due su tre; io e Jon avevamo un rapporto che poteva essere definito perfettamente con la parola 'conflittuale' in fondo, molto in fondo eravamo amici, ma con i caratteri che ci ritrovavamo finivamo per litigare una volta su due, preferii evitare di tira la corda come facevo spesso con le mie battutine sarcastiche e, insieme a Roman, mi diressi verso i tapis-roulant  
"Cos'è successo tra te e Jon Babygirl?" io odiavo quel soprannome, Roman lo sapeva e lo usava di continuo, se non fosse stato alto quei 20cm più di me e non fosse stato un muro di muscoli probabilmente già lo avrei zittito, ma mi ricordavo i match 'amichevoli' che avevamo avuto e di certo non era lui quello che poi era dolorante per giorni  
"Nulla di cui io sia a conoscenza, probabilmente è solo più girato del solito e a deciso che tenere il muso a me fosse l'idea migliore." Risposi aumentando la velocità dell'attrezzo e iniziando a correre  
"Oppure gli da fastidio che ultimamente ti si veda troppo spesso in giro con Punk, lo sai che tra loro non scorre buon sangue."  
"Se dovessi smettere di frequentare tutti quelli che non piacciono a Jon finirei per uscire solo con voi tre; e poi, chi si crede di essere per impedirmi di uscire con chi voglio, mio padre? No grazie ma me ne basta uno di genitore iperprotettivo." Risposi, come se Jon Moxley potesse farmi la predica per le mie frequentazioni; non ero io che finivo a letto con qualsiasi individuo dell'altro sesso che respirava  
"Non prenderla troppo male, lo sai com'è fatto Jon." Certo che sapevo com'era fatto Jon, se lo lasciavo prendersi troppe libertà sarei finita con l'uscire solo con quella, molto stretta, cerchia di persone che lui riteneva affidabili e io non ci tenevo particolarmente.  
"Appunto perché so com'è fatto non mi preoccupo troppo di compiacerlo Joe." Stava per rispondermi quando senti una mano posarsi sulla mia spalla  
"Stavi parlando di me Darling?" mi risuonò all'orecchio la voce del soggetto della nostra conversazione, dire che feci un salto di un paio di metri è dire poco, è più vicino alla realtà dire che quasi caddi dal tapis-roulant e che mi lasciai scappare un paio d'imprecazioni ben poco femminili  
"Diamine Jon! Sono troppo giovane per avere un infarto idiota!" alzò un sopracciglio e rispose  
"Così mi ferisci Darlin' i miei sentimenti ne risentono."  
"Prendete un biglietto di sola andata per l'inferno, tu e i tuoi sentimenti; cos'è hai deciso che eri stufo di tenermi il muso? Perché anche in questo caso, non mi piace particolarmente l'idea che tu mi abbia fatto prendere un infarto per farmelo sapere!" non ero decisamente dell'umore per sopportare le cavolate di Jon, e di certo non mi preoccupavo di non farglielo notare, che sfogasse i suoi sbalzi d'umore con qualcun altro pensai, spegnando l'attrezzo e dirigendomi verso i sacchi da boxe; seguita dagli sguardi preoccupati di Phil e Joe, mi conoscevano abbastanza da conoscere il mio umore dopo i litigi con Moxley e probabilmente quella sera sarei tornata a casa con le nocche in pessime condizioni.


	5. Chapter 5

Parte 10 Erin

Quando, dopo diverse ore di allenamenti, John decise che, finalmente, saremmo potuti tornare a casa non potei fare a meno di farmi scappare un sospiro di sollievo; pensavo che gli allenamenti dei wrestler fossero divertenti; invece erano state le 3 ore più insopportabili della mia vita, se non contiamo i vari battibecchi tra Lexi e Punk o tra mio cugino e Jericho; se c'era una cosa che avevo realizzato trovandomi in quell'ambiente per un po' era che le storyline erano completamente fasulle, raramente le rivalità che si potevano vedere sullo schermo si trovavano poi anche nella vita reale tra le varie superstar vigeva un clima praticamente familiare, d'altra parte non ci si poteva aspettare molto altro quando per la maggior parte del tempo ti ritrovi a viaggiare con le stesse persone.  
"A cosa stai pensando così intensamente Rin? Non vorrei che i tuoi ultimi due neuroni vadano in sovraccarico." Disse John dal sedile affianco al mio  
"Ah… Ah… dovevo ridere John?" chiesi tirandogli una gomitata che, molto probabilmente fece più male a me che ha lui  
"Come mai più girata del solito? Cos'è, hai di nuovo litigato con Phil?" mi chiese alzando un sopracciglio  
"No, non ho litigato con Phillip, ho solo un cugino idiota… e che sta cercando di farmi perdere la pazienza." Dissi incrociando le braccia sul petto, mi trascinava con lui in palestra e poi pretendeva anche che fossi felice e contenta; mi sarei consolata con la visuale di Bryan se non fosse stato che pochi minuti dopo che eravamo arrivati in palestra erano entrate le gemelle Bella e io mi ero ritrovata a dar ragione a Punk su quei due, erano così zuccherosi che mi avrebbero fatto venire il diabete e, a giudicare dalle espressioni quasi rassegnate degli altri wrestler, dovevano essere così spesso e volentieri.  
Quando arrivammo alla casa di John lasciai che mio cugino si andasse a fare la doccia mentre io mi spiaggiavo sul divano e iniziavo a fare zapping tra i vari canali di tv spazzatura, normalmente li avrei evitati come la peste, ma dato che non avevo nient'altro da fare ed ero troppo stanca per concentrarmi su qualcosa d'intelligente mi sarei dovuta accontentare.  
Sentii le palpebre farsi sempre più pesanti fino a che non mi addormentai.

Parte 11 Alexia

Mentre ero ancora impegnata a sfogarmi sul sacco da boxe mi arrivò il messaggio di Vince McMahon e non potei evitare di pensare sarcasticamente 'Wow Vince McMahon in persona! Che emozione!' con tanto di urletti isterici inclusi, scossi leggermente la testa chiedendomi quale razza di tumore al cervello dovessi avere per ritrovarmi con simili allucinazioni uditive; ghignando fra me e me sbloccai lo schermo del cellulare e lessi il messaggio  
"_Alexia,ho bisogno di incontrarti oggi alle ore 15.00 per discutere della tua nuova gimmick. Arriva puntuale,_  
_Vince "_  
Ripresi con l'allenamento e mi staccai da lì solo all'ora di pranzo, mi feci una doccia veloce e mi cambiai, per poi salutare Punk e Chris che invece si sarebbero trattenuti in giro per la palestra ancora per qualche ora; ancora con il borsone in spalla mi diressi verso il bar più vicino, nel quale, per mia sorpresa trovai i volti familiari dello Shield, Colby mi fece segno di andarmi a sedere con loro e, anche se con riluttanza accettai, non avevo voglia di pranzare da sola e ero sempre riuscita a sopportare Jon, quindi non ci sarebbero stati problemi; li raggiunsi al loro tavolo e, poggiando il borsone a terra mi lasciai cadere seduta di fianco a Joe  
"Sweatheart" iniziò Colby, si, tra quei tre non ce n'era uno che si decidesse a chiamarmi con il mio di nome e sembrava si fossero accordati per usare i tre più aberranti che gli potessero venire in mente, evitai di farglielo notare, anche perché era inutile, e lui continuò "Alla fine hai deciso di risparmiare quel povero sacco da boxe, iniziavo a pensare che stessi tentando di distruggerlo…" gli lanciai un occhiata condita con un ghigno sarcastico e risposi  
"Be'. Mi riusciva facile, considerando chi m'illudevo di stare picchiando." Jon alzò la testa dal bicchiere di birra che fino a quel momento aveva osservato con molto interesse e disse  
"Come mai ho la sensazione di centrare qualcosa in questa situazione?" inspirai profondamente per evitare di prendere a pugni quella faccia da schiaffi che si ritrovava e, riuscendo non so come a controllare il tono della voce, gli risposi  
"Be' sai com'è, sei tu quello con gli sbalzi d'umore degni di una donna incinta." Vidi la rabbia accendersi nei sui occhi e mi lasciai scappare un ghigno soddisfatto; avevo ripagato Moxley con la sua stessa moneta pensai, congratulandomi mentalmente, la mia soddisfazione durò poco però, dato che mi ritrovai sollevata per il colletto da Jon: alzai un sopracciglio mentre, alzandomi in piedi per quanto la stretta sulla mia maglia me lo permettesse, lo squadravo  
" Non osare…" mi ringhiò contro. Caro vecchio Jon, credeva di spaventarmi?  
"Non devo osare cosa eh Moxley? Dirti la verità, mancarti di rispetto, cosa devo smettere di fare? Non mi fai paura Jon, magari alle altre Divas si ma mi conosci abbastanza da sapere che non sono come loro." Risposi senza battere ciglio e fissandolo dritto negli occhi, continuò a squadrarmi con furia per poi ribattere  
"Dovresti avere paura Darlin', ma non sei abbastanza furba per capire quando starmi alla larga. Potresti farti male." Gli avrei molto volentieri risposto a tono se non fosse stato per il tossicchiare di Colby e per il 'prendetevi una stanza.' di Joe, io e Jon ci voltammo simultaneamente verso di lui e lo vedemmo ghignare, ottimo, adesso non venivo nemmeno più presa sul serio!  
Proprio in quel momento di stallo in cui Jon aveva ancora stretto in pugno il colletto della mia maglia e stavamo fissando Joe arrivò la cameriera che, probabilmente intimorita dalla situazione che si era creata, mi chiese con voce sottile  
"Posso portarle qualcosa signorina?" mi liberai dalla presa di Jon e mi voltai verso di lei sorridendo leggermente  
"Un panino e una Pepsi, grazie" risposi cortese, quella poverina non doveva essere costretta a vedere me o Jon arrabbiati, come minimo ne sarebbe rimasta traumatizzata a vita, lei annuì leggermente prima di dirigersi verso il bancone; una volta che si fu allontanata mi risedetti e tirai una gomitata a Joe  
"Tu escitene di nuovo con una frase simile e io ti giuro che ti castro Joseph, sono stata chiara?" chiesi retoricamente e mettendo su un sorriso estremamente largo, sentii Colby ridere in sottofondo e mi voltai verso di lui  
"Guarda che vale anche per te." aggiunsi, piegando le labbra in un ghigno e sentendo la risata di Jon arrivarmi alla orecchie  
"Quanto a te Moxley, quante volte ti devo ripetere che la tua aura da psicopatico non mi preoccupa? E' una frase che sta iniziando a suonare ridicola anche alle mie orecchie, la prossima vola che metti su un siparietto simile ti giuro che ti uso veramente come sacco da boxe."  
"Mi piacerebbe vederti provare Darlin', anche se ci sono cose migliori che potrei pensare di fare con te…" alzai un sopracciglio nella sua direzione  
"Focalizzati sui pugni che ti becchi se provi a rifare un'insinuazione simile Ambrose." Dissi calcando sul suo ring name e passandomi una mano fra i capelli, ci mancavano solo le battutine di Jon oggi  
"Comunque…" decise di alleggerire la situazione Colby "Come mai non sei tornata all'hotel?"  
"McMahon mi ha chiamata all'arena per discutere della mia gimmick e non avevo tempo di tornare in hotel e poi di rifarmela a piedi fino a là." Vidi i tre scambiarsi sguardi d'intesa  
"Ho come la sensazione che ci ritroveremo a lavorare insieme Little One, McMahon ha convocato anche noi." Disse Joe, nel frattempo la cameriera era tornata al nostro tavolo e mi aveva lasciato davanti ciò che avevo ordinato, presi un sorso dalla bibita prima di rispondere  
"Meglio per me, almeno con voi riesco ad avere una conversazione decente senza avere istinti omicidi, be'… diciamo con due di voi." Lanciai un'occhiata a Jon il quale rialzò lo sguardo e disse  
"Di nuovo i miei sentimenti Darlin' mi stai ferendo." Disse, portandosi teatralmente la mano al petto  
"Te l'ho già detto stamattina dove dovete andare in vacanza tu e i tuoi sentimenti Jon e lo sai che io odio essere ripetitiva." Risposi, prima di concentrare la mia attenzione sul mio pranzo.

Parte 12 Erin

Venni svegliata dal ripetitivo suono del telefono di casa di John, di malavoglia mi alzai dal divano e mi allungai verso il tavolino  
"Pronto?" chiesi, cercando di mascherare uno sbadiglio  
"Eih Erin, sono Phil! C'è John in giro?" chiese Punk dall'altro lato del telefono con voce allegra  
"Rallenta Phil, mi sono appena svegliata; non ho la più pallida idea di dove sia mio cugino, ma non è in casa dato che non ha risposto lui." Dissi strofinandomi un occhio, come facevano lui e Alexia a sembrare sempre svegli? Ah già, loro si semplificavano la vita, praticamente non dormivano.  
"Oh, scusa se ti ho svegliata allora; io, Lexi e Chris pensavamo di andare a cena fuori stasera, vi volete unire a noi? Ne approfittiamo dato che io e Chris passiamo a prendere Lexi dopo l'intervista." Osservai il vuoto per qualche, troppe informazioni troppo in fretta, mi ero appena svegliata per l'amor del cielo!  
"Okay… Phil, rallenta, io mi sono appena svegliata, non processo troppo bene il sovraccarico d'informazioni." Lo sentii ridere e poi ripeté  
"Stasera, cena con me, Chris e Lexi, volete venire?" ci pensai su, non avevamo comunque nulla da fare quella sera quindi risposi  
"Certo, a che ora?" mi accordai con Punk per l'orario e feci uno squillo a mio cugino, ma dove diamine si era cacciato?


	6. Chapter 6

6

Parte 13 Alexia

Ero seduta 'compostamente' nell'ufficio di McMahon insieme allo Shield ed attendavamo l'arrivo di Vince che ci avrebbe confermato se i nostri sospetti fossero fondati o meno, dopo diversi minuti, che passai giocherellando con il cellulare, sentimmo la porta aprirsi e la figura di Vince fare il suo ingresso; non era una figura imponente come poteva essere quella di Hunter ma allo stesso tempo era difficile non rispettarlo per come era riuscito a costruire la WWE  
"Ragazzi." Iniziò, una volta che si fu seduto dall'altro lato della scrivania  
"Signor McMahon." Rispondemmo praticamente in coro, sembravamo degli alunni del liceo di fronte al preside pensai, mordendomi la lingua per non ridacchiare  
"Vi ho convocati qui per parlare della vostra Storyline; Alexia, ho deciso che ti unirai allo Shield." Annuì e, passandomi una mano tra i capelli chiesi  
"Non che mi stia lamentando, ma perché? Non mi pare che lo Shield abbia bisogno di altra potenza fisica."  
"Non è per la potenza fisica infatti Alexia; c'è bisogno di una presenza femminile nel gruppo e tu sei certamente la Divas più credibile al loro fianco. Non potevamo di certo mettere Kelly Kelly ad affiancare lo Shield non ti pare?" scossi leggermente la testa  
"Finché non mi ritrovo a fare la bambolina che non sa combattere a bordo ring io ci sto." Conclusi scrollando le spalle, l'importante era combattere, non è che mi interessasse particolarmente con chi avrei collaborato in ogni caso  
"Ottimo, ragazzi, voi avete qualche obiezione?" i ragazzi scossero la testa, era indifferente anche a loro  
"Vado a prendere le storyline e i 'copioni' per i segmenti di Smackdown e Raw, aspettatemi qui." Disse, alzandosi dalla poltrona in pelle nera e dirigendosi verso gli studi artistici della WWE  
"Sembra che tu sia bloccata con noi Sweatheart. Cosa ne pensi? Possiamo funzionare come squadra?" chiese Colby, facendo ricadere l'attenzione di tutti e tre i membri dello Shield su di me, mi presi qualche secondo prima di rispondere  
"Mi sembra un'ottima idea fin tanto che io e Jon non finiamo per sgozzarci davanti a una telecamera, per il resto può solo funzionare come situazione." Dissi lasciandomi ricadere all'indietro sullo schienale della sedia, prendere al pugni quel sacco per ore mi aveva distrutta e ogni singolo muscolo del mio corpo stava inveendo contro di me in quel momento  
"Ecco a voi i copioni, se c'è qualche problema potete passare qui o chiamare Hunter, lo sapete come funziona, vi lascio tornare ad allenarvi, buona giornata ragazzi." Ci salutò stringendoci la mano.  
Una volta che fummo fuori dall'arena Joe mi chiese  
"Babygirl, vieni in albergo con noi così possiamo leggere la storyline assieme? Tanto dovremo anche provare un minimo, quindi ci conviene iniziare." Annuii distrattamente prima di estrarre il cellulare dalla tasca e chiamare Phil per riferirgli le novità, tirò su al secondo squillo, probabilmente era ancora in palestra perché potevo sentire il suo respiro affannato  
"Pronto?"  
"Phil, sono Lexi, puoi staccare dagli attrezzi? Se no ti chiamo dopo." sentii lo sferragliare cessare e il mio amico ricominciare a respirare normalmente  
"Dimmi tutto Alex." Una punta di curiosità nella voce  
"McMahon mi ha detto con chi devo lavorare eh…." Mi interruppi sapendo quanto lo infastidisse non avere una risposta completa  
"Non fare la deficiente Lex, dimmi con chi ti sei ritrovata a lavorare, è Ziggler? Guarda che se vuoi vengo con te a protestare da Vince" mi feci scappare un risolino al leggero panico che sentivo nella sua voce  
"Sta calmo Punk, no non è Ziggler, devo collaborare con lo Shield semplicemente." Risposi  
"E me lo dici così? Lo sai che Moxley non mi piace! Proprio con loro dovevi finire a lavorare?" sospirai pesantemente, com'è che in quella dannata federazione tutti pensavano che io fossi la ragazza da proteggere? Stava diventando snervante quella situazione. Stavo per rispondergli quando Moxley mi prese il telefono di mano, lo guardai con un sopracciglio alzato e mi allungai per riprendermelo ma in tutta risposta lui alzò il braccio; ora non è che io sia bassa, andavo più che fiera del mio metro e 74, ma Jon rimaneva quei quindici centimetri buoni più alto di me quindi anche allungando un braccio o mettendomi sulle punte non ci sarei di certo arrivata  
"Moxley, ridammi il mio cellulare." Dissi, sapevo che non mi avrebbe ascoltato, ma prima di passare alle minacce dovevo almeno tentare  
"E tu cosa mi dai in cambio?" inspirai e mi imposi di non perdere la calma  
"Facciamo che ti lascio tenere il tuo bel faccino intatto e non te lo sbatto contro il muro così forte da lasciare il timbro?" chiesi, il sorriso più mellifluo che mi riuscisse stampato in volto, fece una finta faccia terrorizzata e sentimmo Joe dire  
"Bambini fate i bravi! O sennò niente televisione." Mi voltai verso di lui scoppiando a ridere seguita poco dopo da Jon  
"Niente televisione? Provaci Joseph, poi non ti lamentare se inizierai a parlare da soprano." Affermai facendo ridere ancora di più Jon e approfittando del suo momento di distrazione per riappropriarmi del cellulare, Moxley si voltò verso di me tentando di riprenderlo ma io fui più veloce e riuscii ad evitarlo, riportai l'apparecchio all'orecchio e dissi  
"Phil, ci sentiamo dopo, Jon ha deciso che non gli sto dando abbastanza attenzioni." Misi il telefono in tasca e squadrai 'il ladro di cellulari improvvisato' arcuando un sopracciglio prima di fare due passi verso di lui e fissarlo negli occhi  
"Io non so quale sia il tuo problema Moxley e normalmente non m'interesserebbe, ma dato che è su di me che ti stai sfogando mi piacerebbe sapere che diamine è successo e perché sono io a doverti sopportare! Quindi, se non vuoi che io ti rompa i cosiddetti evita di tormentarmi! Sono stata chiara?" conclusi prima di allontanarmi e mettermi al passo con Colby che mi passò un braccio attorno alle spalle; io non avevo nulla contro Jon, ma se lui voleva fare lo stronzo allora lo avrei ripagato con la stessa moneta.

Parte 14 Erin

All'ennesima telefonata andata a vuoto verso quel beota di mio cugino iniziai a preoccuparmi sul serio e cercai per tutta casa un qualche indizio che potesse indicarmi dove fosse finito, proprio quando stavo per chiamare aiuto, altresì chiamato Phil o Chris dato che erano gli unici due di cui avevo il numero, sentii il mio cellulare squillare, mi gettai sul divano per afferrarlo e risposi  
"Pronto?"  
"Erin, sono John, mi avevi cercato?" se me lo fossi trovato davanti in quel momento probabilmente lo avrei incenerito con un'occhiata  
"Si, mi vuoi spiegare dove diamine sei scomparso?! Ti ho chiamato qualcosa come 5 volte; cos'è, il cellulare era scomparso magicamente?"  
"Ero con un'amica e non ho sentito il cellulare, ma perché tutta questa urgenza di sentirmi, cos'è, ti mancavo?"  
" Porta il tuo sedere a casa, sta sera siamo a cena fuori con Phil, Lexi e Chris. E poi sono curiosa, che amica?" chiesi sogghignando John si era rimesso su piazza?  
"Ti racconto dopo, a che ora abbiamo appuntamento con gli altri? E soprattutto a che ristorante dobbiamo andare, spero vivamente non l'abbia scelto Phil, perché conoscendolo si andrebbe al Burger King." E le cose che avevo in comune con Punk salivano a due, mi sorprendeva sempre di più  
"Cos'ha di male il Burger King? Comunque no, è un ristorantino in centro, credo l'abbia scelto Lexi, e dobbiamo vederci la tra un'oretta più o meno."  
"Ottimo, sto arrivando a casa, ci vediamo fra poco." Rispose mio cugino prima di chiudere il telefono, feci lo stesso e buttai il cellulare dove l'avevo preso prima di dirigermi verso il bagno per farmi una doccia rilassante.  
Una volta che mi fui forzata a lasciare il getto di acqua calda e ad andarmi a vestire sentii il rumore della porta che si apriva urlai un "ciao John" prima di chiudermi in camera per vestirmi; solitamente non ero una che si vestiva elegante, ma data la gente con cui sarei uscita non avevo proprio idea di cosa mettermi dopo diversi abbinamenti decisi per dei semplici jeans a sigaretta neri con un maglione color crema sopra, mi truccai con un filo di rossetto e un po' di mascara e diedi un'occhiata all'orologio, speravo vivamente che John fosse pronto altrimenti saremmo arrivati, per mio sollievo mio cugino non ci metteva secoli a prepararsi e di conseguenza arrivammo al locale giusto in tempo per vedere un'altra auto fermarsi, i tre wrestler fecero la loro comparsa mentre stavano discutendo di qualcosa, non capivo esattamente quale fosse l'argomento, ma probabilmente era la nuova storyline di Lexi e doveva avere a che fare con Jon.  
Mio cugino rese nota la nostra presenza nel parcheggio tossicchiando leggermente i tre si voltarono all'unisono verso di noi  
"Se posso chiedere cos'è che vi ha scosso così tanto che ne state ancora discutendo? Ha a che fare con la tua Storyline Lexi?" chiese, passando lo sguardo interrogativo sui tre  
"Guarda lasciamo stare che è meglio, devo collaborare con lo Shield e, per quanto possa essere divertente lavorare con Joe e Colby, non ho proprio voglia di inscenare un flirt con Moxley. Phil mi ha suggerito di farlo notare a Vince ma tanto sappiamo che non cambierebbe niente, se mi vuole far collaborare con loro si farà così." Disse passandosi una mano tra i capelli, non capivo se quello tra lei e Moxley fosse odio reciproco o attrazione repressa, l'unica cosa che emergeva in superfici era il loro tira e molla continuo.  
"Dai, non può essere così male, l'hai detto tu stessa, con Joe e Colby ti diverti, non ti puoi rovinare la prima storyline per Moxley."disse Chris passandole un braccio intorno alle spalle  
"Hai anche ragione, ma lo sai che ogni tanto non lo sfango; va be' dai. Entriamo che non ho voglia di rovinarmi la serata." Disse prima di darci le spalle e dirigersi verso il ristorante; poco prima che mi incamminassi anche io notai Punk che mi rivolgeva uno dei suoi migliori ghigni sarcastici, iniziavo a chiedermi se quell'uomo possedesse solo due espressioni facciali  
"Cosa c'è Punk?" gli chiesi calcando sul suo ring name  
"Guarda che ho anche un nome." Lo squadrai scettica  
"inizierò ad usarlo quando tu smetterai di essere così odioso Phil." Dopo di che mi voltai e seguii gli altri all'interno del locale.


	7. Chapter 7

7

Parte 15 Alexia

Ero nervosa, ebbene si io, la ragazza che Phil associava con "Capitan Ghiacciolo", tanto per fare riferimenti nerd al fatto che la mia gamma emozionale fosse praticamente nulla, eppure a poche ore dal mio debutto televisivo ed ufficiale come Diva non potevo fare a meno di sentire i crampi allo stomaco, ovviamente Phil lo aveva notato e aveva cominciato a fare battutine con largo anticipo, se non avesse smesso gli avrei preso il fumetto che stringeva tra le mani e l'avrei bruciato, tanto per zittirlo.  
Per evitare di dar fuoco a un fumetto innocente, non aveva scelto lui di essere comprato da quel rompiscatole di Phillip Jack Brooks, decisi di infilarmi gli auricolari e far partire i Bring Me The Horizon a tutto volume, Phil mi odiava quando ascoltavo quel genere di musica, in realtà odiava ogni genere di musica non avesse a che fare con il punk anni '80 a quanto pareva; altra cosa in cui non avevo intenzione di accontentarlo, allungai di più le gambe sulla panchina del suo spogliatoio e rimirai i miei anfibi neri, erano decisamente il mio capo di vestiario preferito, e dato che quella sera non avrei dovuto combattere ne avevo approfittato; dopotutto dovevo collaborare con lo Shield; proprio per questa collaborazione avevo optato per un look prevalentemente nero, se non si contava la tracolla a quadretti rossa e le scritte sulla t-shirt, avevo rispolverato il vecchio piercing al labbro, un semplice anellino argentato alla sinistra del labbro inferiore, e mi ero preparata psicologicamente ad affrontare la serata.  
"Lexi, mancano 10 minuti all'inizio dello show, staccheresti quella "roba" che ti ostini a chiamare musica? Devi prepararti per il tuo segmento con lo Shield, non vorrai mica fare tardi." Mi passai una mano tra i capelli scombinandoli per poi calcarmi addosso il beanie, McMahon aveva detto che allo Shield serviva una presenza femminile, ma non avrei di certo iniziato a vestirmi come Kelly Kelly.  
Mentre mi recavo verso la stanza dove si trovava il catering, incrociai John e Erin, li salutai calorosamente e dopo aver risposto con un'alzata di spalle al 'sei nervosa?' del ragazzo mi congedai, non potevo di certo fare tardi; giunta sul luogo trovai i cameramen e lo Shield ad attendermi, il primo a spezzare il silenzio fu Colby  
"No, ma prenditela con calma Sweatheart, noi non stavamo aspettando te per le riprese, figurati." Alzai un sopracciglio nella sua direzione e, dopo aver lanciato un'occhiata al mio orologio da polso risposi  
"Mancano ancora tre minuti all'ora prestabilita Colby, non è colpa mia se voi arrivate in anticipo." La risata di Roman fermò sul nascere quella che sarebbe potuta essere una litigata infinita tra me e 'il tizio con i capelli bicolore' e venne seguita da un  
"Se iniziamo così la vedo molto male ragazzi, possiamo evitare di comportarci da bambini per un momento? A proposito, dov'è Natalya, non doveva avere anche lei una parte nel segmento?" guardai Joseph, aveva ragione, dov'era finita la canadese? Le mie domande ebbero risposta quando senti un  
"Lexi, sei tornata!" provenire dal fondo della sala catering, mi voltai verso una delle ragazze che sopportavo meglio nel business e sorrisi  
"Nattie, arrivare due minuti prima no? Sta a vedere che 'sti tre a te non fanno nemmeno la ramanzina!" dissi indicando i tre uomini alle mie spalle, stava per rispondermi ma venne interrotta dalla voce del cameraman  
"Ragazzi, preparatevi, siamo in onda in un minuto." Lo Shield lasciò la stanza e io e Natalya ci posizionammo davanti al tavolo, tre… due… uno… si gira, presi un respiro conscia che essendo di spalle alla telecamera non si sarebbe notato.  
Come da copione feci finta di star prendendo qualcosa da mangiare, la mano di Natalya mi toccò la spalla qualche secondo dopo, sobbalzai leggermente e mi voltai verso di lei  
"Posso aiutarti?" chiesi con voce neutrale e alzando un sopracciglio nella direzione della bionda, anche il mio personaggio era sociopatico a quanto pareva.  
"Tu sei la novellina, la figlia di Steve Austin, giusto?" chiese lei squadrandomi  
"Figlia di Austin, si. Novellina? Direi che non mi si addice. Ripeto, come posso aiutarti Natalya? Perché c'è un motivo se mi hai rivolto la parola spero." Risposi osservandola con aria annoiata  
"Io volevo solo… darti il benvenuto nell'azienda…" disse lei quasi intimorita dalla mia indifferenza  
"Darmi il benvenuto o comprarti un'alleanza per il titolo, lascia che metta le cose in chiaro, io lavoro da sola, se voglio il titolo troverò un modo per averlo e di certo non mi alleerò con una Divas qualunque." Ringhiai, la vidi allontanarsi e capii che lo Shield era dietro di me, mi voltai verso di loro ghignando leggermente e facendo un passo indietro  
"Che onore, addirittura lo Shield vuole disquisire con me, in cosa posso esservi utile ragazzi; come avrete notato non amo perdere tempo."  
"Abbiamo visto quello che hai fatto l'altra sera bambolina." storsi la bocca al soprannome che aveva usato Dean, era peggio del solito Darlin' e già quello non lo sopportavo "ci hai impressionato." concluse  
"Lascia che io metta le cose in chiaro Ambrose, chiamami 'bambolina' di nuovo e giuro che ti troverai il setto nasale incastrato nel cervello, chiaro? Bene. Ora, arrivereste al punto? Mi traumatizza il fatto che nessuno di voi riesca a sintetizzare ciò che deve dire." risposi, facendo un passo avanti e fronteggiando Ambrose  
"Calmati Sweatheart, volevamo solo farti una proposta d'affari." disse Seth ponendo un braccio fra me e Dean, voltai lo sguardo verso di lui e gli feci cenno di continuare  
"Se ti unisci a noi lo Shield potrebbe dominare anche il settore femminile della federazione e da come hai appena trattato Natalya ti posso assicurare che degli alleati potrebbero farti comodo; allora? Qual'è la tua risposta?" il cameraman staccò la ripresa prima che io rispondessi e ci disse  
"Ottimo lavoro ragazzi, con un paio di ritocchi per il suono sarà pronto giusto in tempo per essere mandato in onda." lo ignorai parzialmente e mi limitai a congedarlo con un cenno del capo prima di afferrare una bottiglia di Pepsi e iniziare a bere  
"E così siamo alle minacce di morte anche in TV eh Darlin'?" mi chiese Jon appoggiandosi di fianco a me  
"Neanche il mio personaggio ti sopporta Moxley, deve averlo percepito anche McMahon." risposi, staccandomi dal muro, stavo per dirigermi verso gli spogliatoi quando venni bloccata dalla mano di Jon  
"Perché ce l'hai con me?"  
"Io non ce l'ho con te Moxley, semplicemente il tuo carattere mi scatena istinti omicidi, non ci posso fare niente. Si chiama istinto naturale."

Parte 16 Erin

Vagavo per il backstage decisamente annoiata, mio cugino era andato ad allenarsi per il match e né Lexi né Phil sembravano essere in giro da quelle parti, stavo per uscire dall'arena per accendermi una sigaretta quando venni intercettata dalla voce di Jericho  
"Dove stai andando?" mi chiese raggiungendomi, dal giubbotto di pelle che aveva addosso capii che sarebbe stato uno dei primi sul ring  
"Dato che mio cugino mi ha abbandonata pensavo di andare a farmi una paglia." dissi mostrandogli il pacchetto di sigarette che avevo in mano  
"Non farti beccare da Punk o da Lexi con quelle, non la finirebbero più. Fidati ci sono passato." mi rispose sorridendo  
"Be' ti lascio alla tua sigaretta, io ho un match in 10 minuti, spero rientrerai in tempo per tifarmi." concluse voltandosi  
"E chi ti dice che farò il tifo per te?" chiesi, fingendo arroganza  
"Erin, io sono il migliore al mondo. Lo do per scontato." rispose con lo stesso tono  
"Vabbe' io vado, il tuo ego mi sta soffocando Irvine. Ci vediamo più tardi!" dissi ridendo prima di voltarmi e mettere piede fuori dal palazzetto.

Parte 17 Alexia

Dopo la strana e... inquietante conversazione con Ambrose, fino al giorno prima mi parlava appena e il giorno dopo era in vena di confessioni, mi ritirai nello spogliatoio di Phil, non mi preoccupai di trovarlo vuoto, probabilmente lo aveva chiamato Hunter o cose simili, succedeva spesso che ci fossero dei cambi last minute negli show, mi stavo per ributtare sulla panca quando lo vidi entrare sbattendo la porta, mi alzai velocemente e lo raggiunsi, avevo visto raramente Phil infuriato  
"Phil, cos'è successo?" chiesi, mi mantenni a un paio di passi di distanza, non volevo invadere il suo spazio personale, lo conoscevo abbastanza da sapere che era meglio lasciarlo sbollire  
"Lascio la WWE." mi rispose dopo aver preso un respiro profondo, se non lo avessi avuto sotto gli occhi avrei pensato stesse scherzando; peccato che il mio migliore amico fosse dannatamente serio.  
"Perchè?" chiesi, sentendo un nodo formarmisi in gola e deglutendo a fatica  
"Mi hanno tolto l'ennesima chance per il titolo e l'hanno regalata a Batista, capisci Lexi lui torna, per pubblicizzare un dannato film, e McMahon cambia tutta la dannata storyline! Io ho chiuso, arrivo alla Royal Rumble di domenica, ma poi ho rescisso il contratto. Mi sono stufato Lexi." anche senza volerlo sentii una lacrima lasciare una striscia bagnata sulla mia guancia, la asciugai in fretta cercando di non farmi vedere da Phil, l'ultima cosa era che si sentisse in colpa; sentire Phil dire che lasciava la WWE era strano, un po' perchè il wrestling era la sua vita e un po' perché pensavo che all'apice della sua carriera non avrebbe fatto una cosa simile, ma a parte le questioni burocratiche c'era qualcos'altro non saprei cos'avrei fatto senza Phil in giro, era praticamente mio fratello maggiore e non averlo più attorno probabilmente in via definitiva mi creava un fastidioso dolore all'altezza del cuore; prima che me ne accorgessi altre lacrime stavano seguendo la prima e forse per la terza volta da quando ero nata non riuscii a fermarle.  
Mi ritrovai avvolta in uno dei, rari, abbracci di Phil  
"Eyh, non prenderla così male Lexi, non sto per morire sai." sbuffai contro la sua maglietta e sorrisi tra le lacrime  
"Non provare a fare il sarcastico in questo momento Punk, a meno che tu non voglia un pugno in faccia." lo sentii ridere e capii una cosa fondamentale, non ero io che avevo bisogno di essere consolata, lui stava rinunciando a uno dei sogni della sua vita, non io.  
"Se pensi di aver fatto la giusta scelta lo sai che hai il mio completo appoggio Phil, però sai che sentirò la tua mancanza a stare in questa gabbia di matti senza di te." dissi staccandomi dal suo abbraccio  
"Sicura che vada tutto bene, non hai intenzione di urlarmi contro che sono un'idiota perchè questa era l'opportunità della vita?" mi chiese  
"Sappiamo entrambi quanto sei bravo a fare il tuo lavoro Punk, fatti un po' di tempo nelle federazioni minori e poi vedi se tornare qui in WWE, è la tua vita, la devi vivere come preferisci." dissi prima di uscire dalla porta, avevo bisogno di un po' di tempo per rifletterci, ero convinta che Punk avesse fatto la scelta giusta ma questo non mi impediva di essere un po' depressa all'idea di non avere nessuno con cui condividere le battutine sarcastiche o le notti insonni, stavo per mettere piede fuori dal palazzetto quando venni fermata dalla voce di...

**Rubando il cliff hanger finale a CharismasXe che ringrazio per continuare a leggere e recensire questa storia si conclude questo capitolo che è stato a dir poco... problematico da scrivere, fatemi sapere se avete idee su chi possa essere colui che ha bloccato Lexi e ovviamente, come sempre le recensioni sono ben accette**  
**peace, love, empathy**  
**Kate.**


End file.
